mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord/Gallery
Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord1.png|The statue of Discord. It represents Evil, Chaos and Confusion. S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue.png Discord activating S2E01.png|The fighting activates Discord. Statue of Discord cracking S2E01.png|Discord breaks free. Image of Discord on the window S2E01.png|His name... is Discord! Window depicting Discord and ponies S2E01.png Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|The stained glass which shows Celestia and Luna defeating Discord. Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png|Rainbow Dash, and the stained glass. Discord in a window.png|Discord in a stained glass window. Discord in the window S2E01.png|"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Discord talking to Celestia S2E01.png|"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring." Rainbow Dash listening to Discord S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash and the Stained Glass Window. Discord talking about Rarity and her Element S2E1.png|Discord talking about Rarity and her Element. Applejack talking to Discord S2E01.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png|Discord, increasing in Size. Discord3.png|Discord, talking about Twilight Sparkle. Discord dancing on Twilight's head in the window S2E1.png|Everyday I'm discordin'. Discord Dancing S2E01.png|... on Twilight Sparkle's Head. Discord 'Fine, I'll tell you' S2E01.png|"Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way." Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png|Discord, spreading himself to three windows. Discord5.png|Discord, showing what he can do. Discord LowerBody S02E01.png|Discord appearing right in the face of our ponies. Discord EvilLaugh S02E01.png|Discord striking a lighting bolt and maniacally laughing. Discord priceless looks s02e01.png|Discord, making fun of ponies. Discord talking S2E01.png|"You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating." Discord with Applejack S2E01.png|"You see, this is the first rule of our game." Discord with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E01.png|"No flying..." Discord 'And no magic!' S2E1.png|"And, no magic!" Discord tells about the second rule S2E01.png|"Everypony has to play!" Discord 'Or the game is over' S2E01.png|"The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, ..." Discordisevil.png|"Or I win" Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png Discord playing with objects like marionettes S2E1.png|Discord, playing with objects like marionettes. Discord hypnotizing S2E01.png|"When all the truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take." Discord talking to Pinkie S2E01.png|"What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh." Discord headless s02e01.png|Discord, disguised as a balloon. Discord headless.png|Does anyone else think it's creepy that headless Discord is just standing there. Balloon Discord spinning around Pinkie S2E01.png|"Oh, really?" Balloon Discord laughing S2E01.png|We'll see about that! Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png|Discord hypnotizing Pinkie Pie. Discord appearing in the gems S2E01 .png|It is time to get hypnotized. Discord butterfly E1S2 -W 0.0001.png|Discord shapeshifted into Fluttershy's cutie mark. Butterflies flying around Fluttershy S2E01.png|"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are." Butterflies 'surely it burns you up' S2E01.png|"Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?" Discord good sake S2 E1-W 0.0000.png|"Oh, for goodness sake!" Discord 'time to be cruel' S2E01.png|"Time to be cruel." Fluttershy becoming corrupt S2E1.png|Fluttershy gets force-corrupted by Discord. Discord cloud hammock s02e01.png|These are some nice clouds, don't ya' think, Rainbow Dash? Discord 'I'm here to deliver a message' S2E01.png|"Hey, I'm here to deliver a message." Rainbow Dash wants to fight S2E01.png|"I've got a message for you, too!" Discord 'Listen closely' S2E01.png|"Listen closely. This is important." Discord tells riddle S2E01.png|"A weighty choice is yours to make." Discord tells riddle 2 S2E01.png|"The right selection or a big mistake." Discord gives Dash a choice.png|"If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, ..." Discord tells riddle 3 S2E01.png|"...the foundations of home will crumble without you." Discord Profile.png|Discord is not amused. Well well well, some pony broke the no wings no magic rule S2E2.png|"Some pony broke the no wings no magic rule." Discord 'your precious elements' S2E01.png|"Game's over, my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements." Discord holding an umbrella S2E1.png|"Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!" Discordwins.png|Discord's umbrella is as twisted as he is! Game Over yeeeah.png|"Game's over, my little ponies!" The Return of Harmony Part 2 Discord laughing S2E02.png|And Q maniacal laughter! Discord laughing 2 S2E2.png|Laughing Discord. Discordthebeast.png|Excellent. Whoa Pinkie Pie.png|Whoa Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png Pinkie looking at Discord S2E02.png Discord eating popcorn.png|"It's just too entertaining." Discord with popcorn S2E2.png Discord 'and disharmony' S2E02.png|"I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony." Discord "Hellooo" S02E02.png|Hello. Discord 'did you' S2E02.png|"Oh, wait, did you...?" Discord laughing 2 S2E02.png|Are you serious?! Discord "How funny" S2E2.png|"How Funny!" Twilight and Discord astral projections S2E2.png Discord's evil smile S2E2.png Discord smiles and Twilight gasps S2E2.png|"I never said they were in the labyrinth..." Discord 'Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle' S2E02.png|"Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle." Discord 'magic of friendship' S2E02.png|"Maybe the magic of friendship can help you." Discord 'I have some chaos to wreak' S2E02.png|"Now if you excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." Discord, "First changes of Ponyville" S02E02.png|Discord's changed Ponyville Discord puts arm around Twilight S2E2.png|Hello There! :D Discord "Picture the Chaos Capital of the world!" S2E02.png Discord picture that S2E2 -W 0.0009.png|"Picture it, the chaos capital of the world." You see it in the beautiful light of day.png|"Well wait a few minutes, then you will see it in the beautiful light of day." Discord teleporting s02e02.png|Discord, mid-teleport. Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Discord putting on glasses S2E02.png|"I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate." Discord being sarcastic S1E2.png|"I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies." Discord hit me S2E2-W 0.0007.png|'"Fire when ready"' Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Discord may freak S2E2-W 0.0003.png|Should I be freaking out about this? Discord clapping hands S2E02.png|Bravo! Discord gloating s02e02.png|"Discord rules, Celestia drools." Discord skating on the soapy road S2E02.png|Excuse me while I continue my reign of chaos! Discord meets Twilight again S2E02.png|"Oh, my stomach! Twilight, you've got to see what I just did." Discord pointing S2E02.png|Oh, right in the funny-bones. Gray Twilight still sad when Discord remarks, "It's priceless!" S2E02.png Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png|"You've got to get into the spirit of things!" Discord Yes! S2E2.png|"Yes!" Discord sitting on a throne S2E02.png|This is chaos! Discord laughing it up S02E02.png|Insert evil laugh here. Glass being filled with chocolate milk S2E02.png Discord chocolate milk s02e02.png|"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing!" Discord ready to drink S2E02.png Discord 'Oh, this again' S2E02.png|"Oh, this again?" Discord drinking glass s02e02.png|Discord drinks the glass... Discord milk explodes S2E2-W 0.0006.png|And blows up the chocolate milk. Classic Discord with a glowing finger S2E02.png|"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me." Applejack being levitated by Discord S2E02.png|"I'm the one who made you a liar." EVIL Discord S02E02.png|Now that's epic! Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png|"Credit where it's due. I wasn't expecting that." Discord Amusement S2E2.png Discord Amusement2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png|Ugh. . . . gag! Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png|"Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements. . . . Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png|. . . ."Friend me." . . . Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png|. . ."Just make it quick," Discord Missing Chaos S2E2.png|. . ."I'm missing some" . . . Discord Missing Chaos2 S2E2.png|. . . "excellent chaos here." Discord Evil Grin S2E2.png|Discord on his throne Discord Unimpressed S2E2.png|Yawn Discord friendship ray s02e02.png|Friendship: It can poke someone's eye out. Discord Whats This S2E2.png|What's this? Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Discord NO S2E2.png|Uh-oh! Discord Done For S2E2.png Discord Owned S2E2.png|Taste the Rainbow!!! Discord Owned2 S2E2.png|"Oh my god, help me!!!" Discordsfate.png|Discord's fate. Discord defeated S02E02.png|Discord got stoned... Hearth's Warming Eve Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Note the stained glass window on the right with Discord on it. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pinkie dancing S2E25.png Commercials 8 bit Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial A wild Discord has appeared.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Twilight vs Discord.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Energy Blast.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial You Win.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Pinkie Victorious.png Category:Character gallery pages